vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavaliere Angelo
|-|Cavaliere Angelo= |-|With the Elder Geryon= Summary Cavaliere Angelo is a boss demon Dante encountered in Devil May Cry 5. It is an artificial Angelo-type demon that was designed to be an upgrade of the original Nelo Angelo. Later it is revealed that Trish was being used as its vessel. The demon's power later becomes a weapon for Dante in the form of a buzzsaw-like motorcycle, freeing Trish in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: '''Cavaliere Angelo '''Origin: Devil May Cry 5 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Angelo-type Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Possibly Regeneration (Mid-Low, Mid over some minutes, scalling from Trish), Time Manipulation (Elder Geryon can slow down time using the Quicksilver, similar to the original Geryon and Dante), Teleportation (Can surround himself in lightning to teleport to other locations), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: City level (Fought against V's familiars and a casual Dante. Is powered up by Trish, who can harm Dante in Devil May Cry 1 on two occasions) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Trish. Can keep up with V and his familiars such as Griffon, who can attack with lightning. Fought against a casual Dante and can use lightning in combat for various purposes) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Survived a fight against V's familiars, scales to Trish who can fight a casual Dante in the first game) Stamina: High (Should scale to Trish) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with weaponry and lightning attacks. Standard Equipment: His sword, shield and an Elder Geryon as his riding Intelligence: Above Average, Nico stated that cavaliere's ability to ride the Geryon is "some mighty impressive stuff". Very skilled with swords and shields Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7